ABUSE: LovelessCS
by NekoCloudSai
Summary: Cloud lives in a broken home, only reason for not putting that blade to arm is having three silblings depending on you.Cloud finds his true reason for living... in his best friend since Jr. high; Not every fairy tail has it's happily ever after Edited
1. The Beginnings

**Prologue **

_I had a pleasant early years in my life it's was only just Mom, Dad and me. I was the shinning star of my parent's eyes. I had a small handful of loyal friends, mostly boys because in my books… girls were just too full of themselves in the area that I lived in. As friends go, they all lived in the same apartment building as I did. But just on different floors in such. As an average group of boys go, we were the worst ones when it comes to causing trouble. Setting fires and never getting caught for it, using the stairwells as our place to do our business and throw things off from the balcony down at the passer Byers. As boys we challenged on another to dangerous stunt that could have cost us a trip to the hospital and branded life for being locked in our rooms. For my challenged I could've cracked open my skull, I took a flying leap from the second floor and into pit filled with pebbles that was used as a playground for the daycare centre. Safe to say I came out unharmed and all smiles. _

_Everything changed after that day; Namine entered into this word in the month of July and I had became Namine's older brother. A person to be looked up to by this tiny little sister of mine, from that day on I gave up everything just to be a good brother to my baby sister. (I became a cry-baby myself somewhere along the lines) Here Namine and now Rikku enters the world in the month of December which kind of scared me because Rikku is new and its really freezing outside. Would she really survive this awful winter season?_

_The apartment that we lived in was tiny for our growing family so we moved into a house in a nice neighborhood. I hated it because I had to start from the beginning…then he left us after a year of moving in. I can't believe he left us. He left me behind… I soon started to hate my mother, then Namine and Rikku. I hated everyone around me and hated everything in sight. I became hollow inside, cold and distant; I don't need any friends to move on! I didn't need anyone there for me because I lost the only thing that mattered to me. A Father! But then; I met her… someone who shared my feelings and became really close friends with. Tifa Lockhart, a girl that helped me through the rough times and accepted me for my weak self because I couldn't survive in this new world. She moved at the time of graduating year to Jr. High._

_Now that I'm in Jr. High mom had gotten herself a boyfriend and then Sora arrived into this world. The final addition to the family house…my nightmare beings_

…

* * *

Neko**Cloud**Sai:

**Cloud:**

Hey ya'll this time I've figured out how to make this a little more appealing to you all. Let's start from the beginning were Cloud had just met Zack for the first time and how their friendship blossomed and I'll be re-editing the other chapters

Disclaimer: I don't the rights to Crisis Core, Kingdom Hearts for the Final Fantasy 1-13

…

* * *

ABUSE: Loveless_CS

Chapter1: The Beginnings

Just before class starts this being comes out of nowhere and surprises me that the blonde haired pre-teen just can't help but to stay with this person. As he watch the raven haired male come closer the other male felt like the need to befriend this person that yelled at the blonde **Hey spike hold up a minute** then again with his sloppy array of clothes and practically dragging this messenger on the ground the idea is to run, but that thought didn't occur because it those abnormally sky blue eyes had their hold on the waiting male

"Hi! I'm Zack Fair. I haven't seen you around before, is this your first time to school?" The raven haired male held out his hand towards the blonde haired male

The male stared _'Is this kid for real?' _Cloud stared at the happy-go-lucky teen

Zack grabs onto the blonde's hand "Hey wanna go play hooky today with me?" Zack winks "So that we can get to know each other better and become best friends"

Cloud pulled his hand out from Zack's hand "I can't…not today or ever do that" Cloud turned his back on the male "Excuse me" Cloud took off running towards the school entrance as other students were

Zack looked at his hand "You feel so cold… are you really that lonely spike?"

Cloud hurried along the hallways then spots the room that starts his day. Quickly Cloud steps into the classroom as the door closed behind. Cloud turns and saw the teacher staring down at him

"You're lucky if you came in a minute later, you'll be standing outside the hall till the next period starts" spoke the man "Find an empty chair and sit"

Cloud nods then sits down in the nearest empty sit. At the front of the room

"Alright students, home room starts at 8 am sharp. When the door is closed, it stays closed till the next bell and you'll be marked absent"

A knock came to the door and the principal enters with Zack by the hood of the sweater that the raven haired male is wearing

"This student of yours was planning on skipping out on your class" the teacher turns to Zack "What's your name student"

"Steve Burton" Zack lied

"See students, this is the perfect example of a trouble maker" Spoke the teacher

Cloud stood up "Thank you Zack for bringing my bag to school!"

Zack stared at Cloud as the rest of the class was. Zack smiled then walks over to Cloud and placed his messenger bag in front of Cloud "No problem buddy"

The principal became red with embarrassment then leaves the classroom quickly

Zack turns "No apology? You interrupted my business in the washroom"

"Sit down, I'll call name for roll call" Teacher held out her folder and started calling out names

Zack sits next to Cloud "Thanks man, I owe you"

Cloud sits down in his seat "I don't know why I did that for you… I don't even know you"

Zack smiled "Can't we start again?"

"Strife Cloud"

Cloud looks straight at the teacher "I'm here"

Zack smiled "Weird name"

"Like you're the one to talk" Cloud sets Zack's messenger back onto his lap

Zack nudged Cloud's elbow and whispered "Question, does our teacher spray his blade spot or it does it reaaaallly naturally looks like that?"

Cloud couldn't help himself but to look at the man's balding spot as the teacher turned his back to the class. Seeing this caused Cloud to think about the Zack's question. Cloud grins "sprays it defiantly"

Teacher turns his attention to Cloud and Zack at the comment spoken by Cloud "You two, stand for the rest of the class"

Cloud and Zack slowly stood up from their chair

"Reno Flynn you as well"

Zack turned and saw the red head stand from his table desk "Holy fuck it's the fire ball from hell sitting in my homeroom. Dude I didn't even see you sitting back there"

"Fuck me senseless it the puppy dog, yo" Reno points to Zack

The classroom become silent the words exchanged by these two boys, of course to the teacher these words aren't supposed to used in school grounds… let alone used at in their life spans as human beings. Cloud sat alone at his desk carrying Zack's messenger back and his own bag waiting for that bell to single for him to leave the classroom and on to second class of the day. As the day progressed Cloud found Zack to be amusing after getting past the foul mouth he owned whenever Reno is in the same classroom; a feeling that caused Cloud to revert back to his childhood days when leaping off from the second story balcony and setting garbage bins on fire because they were too full.

Zack stood outside of the classroom saying his goodbyes to Cloud for the hour because of every class that he attended, on time. Cloud is there at his side except the last class of the day "Sorry to see you go"

Cloud rolled his eyes at the comment and took a step towards the classroom but Zack's arm had blocked the way. Cloud glances over at Zack with a small frown present on the face "Something else?"

Zack pulled away "Sorry, better get a move on" Zack walked around Cloud and headed down the hallway three classroom's down from Cloud's own '_damnit…_'

Cloud watched Zack enter the classroom then Cloud proceeds on entering his own classroom to find that he'd be the only male present in the half kitchen and half classroom environment '_fuck_'

"Welcome, welcome all my students to you last class of day. Today we'll me making menu's for this block and fighting to keep out the hungry animals from the carpentry and graphic design students" The female teacher stood in front of the desk "As I call your name please choose your stations and we'll begin planning the meals that we'll be preparing"

Cloud made a face and turned to leave

"Excuse me! Once your name makes it to my student attendance you are here till the end of this block" Teacher points out to the class, causing attention to be directed on Cloud "Come on back sweetie, you'll be the front liner in our defense"

Cloud faced the teacher with all smiles '_like I'm going to be that anytime soon_'

Cloud emerged from the classroom to meet with Zack's smiling face "…"

"So want to walk home together?" Zack questioned the blonde haired male

Cloud opens his mouth then shut it firmly and simple nod that Cloud had given to Zack

Zack pulled out a piece of wood "Lookie what I made for you"

Cloud stared at the figure in Zack's hands "What is it?" Cloud took the figure from Zack slowly trying to figure out the form of the solid light wood

Zack smiled then faced it the other way "A Chocobo drawing burned into the wood"

Cloud eyed Zack suspiciously "They allowed you to do this early into the year?"

Zack crossed his arms "Nope, teacher didn't show up so I occupied myself for the hour"

"Thank you anyways" Cloud smiled

Zack smiles "So Cloud," Zack began "Are you going to feed me when the time comes for you start cooking things?"

Cloud nods "You'll be the first"

"Awesome, let's go home" Zack walks on ahead of Cloud down the hallway

Cloud follows Zack staring at the Chocobo burned into the block of wood 'Thank you so much…'

Zack noticed a certain car pull into the parking lot of the school 'damn…what should I do?'

"Zack, is there something wrong?" Cloud questioned the raven haired male

Zack glanced over to Cloud then grins "How fast can you run?"

"Fairly good at it…" Cloud noticed the car as well "…why is there something that I should know about?"

Zack pushed open the door slightly and faced Cloud "Come let's run for it!" Zack grabs onto Cloud's hand and leads the blonde to a running frenzy into the parking lot and out towards the elementary school

"Zack!"

* * *

Cloud glances back to the school parking lot and found that a man that had similar looks to Zack stood watching them leave '…who is that?'

"That would be Angeal, he's short of a dad to me" Zack spoke "I'm supposed to ride home with him" Zack gave Cloud's hand a gentle squeeze "But I rather spend my after school time with you then riding in the back seat of his car"

Cloud slides his hand from Zack's hand "You shouldn't run away from those who care about you"

Zack turns and looks back at Cloud "I…"

"Hey check out the gay school boys from Japan!"

Zack and Cloud quickly around and spotted Five teen males all looking down them from the elementary play structure

"Come on Cloud, let's get going" Zack reached out for Cloud's hand

Cloud quickly grabs onto Zack's hand- holding the raven haired male's hand tightly

Zack spoke to Cloud in a low voice "Don't worry, nothing will happen to you. I promise you that as a man" Zack took a step then felt a hand of another press down firmly onto Zack's shoulder

"Hey Kid, aren't you going to hold my hand too?" Teased the teen male

Zack glanced back at the male "Why? Isn't your mommy around to do that for you? Or is it that she's gone else where holding some other man's hand instead because she hates you and your father"

The male tensed "You mouthy little fuck…"

Zack pushed his messenger bag into Cloud's hands then charged at the teen, taking the male down by grabbing the teen's waist and pushing the body forward causing the teen male to fall back onto the ground with Zack sitting on top

"How do you like them apples bitch!" Zack stated with a grin

The other male teen jumps off the structure to aid their fallen friend

* * *

Cloud supported Zack as they walked down the back ally "You're an idiot Zack"

Zack looks up to Cloud smiling "At least you're not hurt"

"You are" Cloud stopped walking then allowed Zack to sit on the grass

A car came pulling up then the same man from before climbs out of the vehicle with a frowning at the young boys

"Zack"

Zack flinched at the sound of the voice "Sup Angeal? Taking a drive to somewhere important"

Angeal eyes Cloud then walks over to Zack "Your mother entrusted me with bringing you home safely"

"I can walk" Zack smiled

"Stand up"

Zack looks to Cloud "Care to give me a hand"

Angeal blocked Cloud's hand from touching Zack "By you"

Zack pouts "Alright, alright, I got into a fight again" Zack crossed his around and looks away from Angeal "There I said it"

Angeal smiles softly then kneels down to Zack "Come on, I'll take you and your friend home"

"Its Cloud sir" Cloud spoke for the first time since Angeal's arrival

Angeal gave Cloud a warm smile "I'm Angeal, it's a pleasure to me you Cloud"


	2. Nightmare Begins with a Bottle

Neko**Cloud**Sai:

**Cloud:**

Holy crap this is tough one to write. Recalling dates times and year is getting a little tough, I'll have to resort to the little novel I store away in the black storage box. Funny note, I dosed off while typing this out…while at work. Plus I snore…yay. –Sigh-

Disclaimer: I don't the rights to Crisis Core, Kingdom Hearts and for the Final Fantasy 1-13

* * *

ABUSE: Loveless_CS

Chapter2: Nightmare Begins with a Bottle

* * *

Cloud waved goodbye to his new found friend as the car pulled away from the driveway. A sickening feeling washed over Cloud as the male allowed his hand to fall to the side; the blonde turned to face the prison just as the curtain fell to a close

_'Someone was watching…'_

Cloud inhaled then exhaled deeply before making the walk to the side door. There the blonde turned the knob and pushed the door open "I'm home"

A woman with brunette hair came walking around the corner with a basket of soiled clothes greeted Cloud "Tidy up that room, it's a mess"

Cloud nods "Yes" Cloud removed his shoes at the door then placed the dark colored sneakers to the side of the door and headed towards his room the first door to the left. Small yes, but really didn't have to share because of the tiny space that room had for a single occupant. Cloud gathered all the clothes from the floor and piled them at the door frame.

A young boy less then a year old came crawling into the room and settled down beside Cloud's dirty clothes. There the young boy reached out and pulled on a black shirt

Cloud reached for a sock from underneath the bed when the blonde noticed the boy playing "Sora those are dirty, put that back"

Sora gave Cloud a huge smile then crawls off into the hallway, disappearing around the corner towards the kitchen

Cloud frowns 'Ungrateful brat' Cloud dumps the remainder of the soiled clothes onto the pile on the floor before falling onto the bed

_Zack pushed his messenger bag into Cloud's hands then charged at the teen, taking the male down by grabbing the teen's waist and pushing the body forward causing the teen male to fall back onto the ground with Zack sitting on top _

_"How do you like them apples bitch!" Zack stated with a grin_

Cloud smiled at the memory 'idiot' Cloud rolled over onto the side and closed his eyes

* * *

Cloud woken to a dark room and his bedroom door closed '…' Cloud rubs his eyes then sits up on the bed, feeling groggy from over sleeping 'Hungry…' Cloud throws his feet over the end of the bed. The blonde slides off the bed then reaches out for the door knob then froze. Cloud's sickening feeling rose up from the bottom of his stomach as cold wind came from underneath the door and washed over his bare feet. Cloud backed away from the door till his back touched the wall just below the window frame. Cloud flinched when the door knob turned slowly

The door jolts slightly then opens slowly there a female poked her head into the room "Cloud… are you awake?" spoke the voice carefully

Cloud relaxed his body then moved forward towards the light "I'm awake Namine"

Namine hurried along Rikku inside the bedroom "Mommy is drinking with strangers again"

Cloud shuffled Namine and Rikku into the bed "Just sleep here, I'll keep an eye for the both of you" Cloud pulled the blanket over Namine and Rikku as the girls closed their eyes. "I'll protect you both from everything outside this room" Cloud whispered

Namine held onto Rikku's hand underneath the bedding as Rikku to Namine, both girls' squeezing each other's hand for extra support

Cloud sat down in front of the door firmly pressing the body against the door so that no one could enter the room without disturbing the blonde 'I don't even know what time it is… let alone what's going to happen' Cloud's eyes wondered the room for all possible escape routes; but only one is in view that's safe enough for a clean get away.

The blonde male opened his eyes quickly as he felt the door behind him move him slightly. Cloud's heart raced, pushing back to keep the door closed Cloud looks over in Namine's direction that the sandy blonde haired child is still sleeping with Rikku at side '_don't worry I'll protect you both...'_

The person on the other side of the door proved to be stronger and pushed Cloud forward onto the floor

Cloud lies on the belly wincing at the stinging pain on the left elbow

"What are you doing lying on the floor?" Spoke the male voice

Cloud gasped

The male walks around Cloud and kneeled down before the shocked blonde "Hey Cloud, why are you front and side doors open?"

Cloud's eyes began to sting as tears quickly came spilling over to soothe the pain

"H-hey!" Zack reached out to Cloud and lifts the blonde to his arms.

Cloud embraced Zack tightly "I'm so scared…"

Zack strokes the top of Cloud's head gently "Its okay buddy, I'm here now"

Namine kept still on the bed listening to the soothing tune in the stranger's voice '…he's no threat'

Zack brought Cloud to stand up and held the male arms length away "Let's lock those doors because you don't want any stranger to walk in"

Cloud nodded trying to pull himself together

* * *

Neko**Cloud**Sai:

**Cloud:**

Beat me. Its short one –sigh-


	3. Waltz for the Moon

Neko**Cloud**Sai:

**Cloud:**

This is rather going slower then usual… Too much to process in the mind I guess. This is when Zack pays a visit to Cloud's house for the first time which was featured in last chapter. As you notice it changed from Loveless_CS to Beloved_ZF that's because it's little about Zack and less of Cloud…confusing?

Disclaimer: I don't the rights to Crisis Core, Kingdom Hearts and for the Final Fantasy 1-13

…

* * *

ABUSE: Beloved_ZF

Chapter2-Part2: Waltz for the Moon

* * *

Zack stood in the kitchen staring up to the busy woman

The ravenette woman moved the hot pan over onto the turned off element then noticed her son staring up at her "You want something Zackary?" she spoke almost in a song

"Ma, how you do know when you're in love?" Zack bluntly threw onto the table

The woman smiles then reached over and turned off the stove "It's something that you'll learn once you get older"

Zack glances over to the oven "Does it always have to be boy and girl?"

"Are you gay?" Ma pokes Zack's cheek with a wooden spoon

Zack tilts his head "What's that?"

Ma smiled then pockets the spoon "Haven't you learnt this stuff in school yet?"

Zack eyes the pie inside the oven more not paying attention to the question

"Zackary did you skip classes again?" Ma pulled out the wooden spoon from the apron pocket

Zack flinched then slowly turns to mad woman holding the spoon "Oh hey, guess what Riku did today"

"Zaa-cor-rie" Ma carried the letters in Zackary while towering over the boy

Zack smiles big then leaves the kitchen quickly heading out the door just as Angeal appeared at the door

"…" Angeal watched Zack run down the driveway and out of site

Ma appears at the door with a soft smile "Hello there Angeal would like a cup of coffee?"

Angeal saw the wooden spoon had cracked in Ma's fist "That would be great thank you" Angeal didn't bother to ask what happened between the mother and son

* * *

Zack came to the park then sits on the sand panting heavily 'Ma was serious this time'

"Hey"

Zack turns around to see Reno and a brunette haired male

"What are you doing on this side of the tracks" Reno spoke holding out his hand towards Zack

Zack took Reno's gesture and the red head helped the ravenette to stand "My Ma found out I skipped some classes"

"Idiot" The brunette comments

Zack frowns "Who's the one word wonder?"

Reno pockets his hands "This is Squall, we just meet yesterday"

Squall crossed his arms "Its getting late now Reno" Squall turns his back on Zack leaving Reno in the brunette's view "I'm heading home now" Squall glances back at Zack "…" Squall walks off passing Reno leaving the park through the main entrance

"Bye" Zack called out to Squall

Reno smiles at Zack's little tease to the brunette "He hates you"

"Oh yeah, big time" Zack grins "So what are you up to?"

Reno lends against the warm still of the play structure "I was going to take Squall to meet up with some **other** friends of mine"

"Other friends you say? I'm hurt" Zack fake cries "I thought I was your only true friend"

Reno smirks "I could say the same thing about you"

Zack snaps out of fake act "What are you going on about?"

"That blonde haired guy, Cloud Strife… Dummy" Reno flicks Zack's forehead

"Oh" Zack crossed his arms "Say… you live in this area" Zack smiles "Where does Cloud live anyways"

Reno eyes Zack suspiciously "Why do you want to know that?"

"When Angeal had dropped off Cloud at the corner of some street and I didn't see where he went to" Zack explained

Reno kicks the sand "Whatever, follow me" Reno pushed he up from the pole "Don't expect me to come with you inside the house"

Zack became confused


	4. Crystarium

…

Neko**Cloud**Sai:

**Cloud:**

_I'm cheating now._

Disclaimer: I don't the rights to Crisis Core, Kingdom Hearts and for the Final Fantasy 1-13

…

ABUSE: Loveless_CS

Chapter3: Crystarium

…

Zack smiled at this work "Not bad if I say so myself"

Cloud covered his face with the forearm "I'm not cut out for cooking this kind of stuff"

"I noticed you've got siblings." Zack nudge Cloud "Mind telling me how many blonde haired beauties are there"

Cloud glanced over at Zack glaring hard "Touch my sister and I'll break your arm"

Zack held up his hands in defenses backing away from Cloud "Just wondering, not like I'm interested in younger women"

"There's Sora too…but he's still in diapers" Cloud sits back to look at Zack better "My mother is messed up."

Zack crossed his arms "Don't blame your Ma, she's the only one person that knows you're here" Zack lends against the wall "Me too."

Cloud lays his head on the table "I don't know anymore…everything was fine up until recently"

Zack closed his eyes "You trust me with this kind of matter"

"Feels like I'm supposed to… not with an adult, my neighbor, a teacher…it has to be you for some reason" Cloud faced Zack "Stupid thing to say"

"Not really. I would've made you told me anyways" Zack bluntly spoken "I hate seeing my friends caught up with home dramas'"

Cloud frowns "Stop meddling"

Zack smiles nodding the head "Sorry pal, you've told me some interesting things that I can't help to be poke around in your family drama"

"Get out then" Cloud smiles

"I can't really take you seriously with that smile on your face" Zack pushed himself from the wall "But I'll go"

Cloud sits up quickly

"My Ma will have my head on a platter if I'm late for supper" Zack placed his hand on Cloud's exposed hand "I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Cloud felt something hard slip between his fingers as ravenette removed his hand away

Zack exits the house through the side "Call me later!"

Cloud opened his hand and saw the folded paper in the center of his hand

…

Cloud fed the younger siblings with Zack's prepared meals, bathing the youngest and leaving the other two siblings to bathe themselves. After checking that the house is tightly locked up Cloud laid his head down onto the cushion on the couch. Staring at the window…

…

Danger draws near as it creeps up the driveway with Mother at hand. With not knowing what's to expect, there is a soundless barrier being enforced upon Cloud as the glass chimes and of loud music being blasted in the next room. Strangers watch with interest lingering in the eyes of strangers. Cloud is being targeted the drunken party guests

…


	5. GoodBye From NekoCloudSai

NekoCloudSai:

**Cloud:**

_It's happened…NekoCloudSai has been disbanded. This entire account will be closing so readers that favored any stories on this account should step on over to CloudStrife01 where the chapters will continue from there._

It's just Cloud now… Sai is still part of team but has decided not to do any writing.


End file.
